Katey Greene
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Allyson Armstrong |job = None |mission = Zombrex 1 Zombrex 2 Zombrex 3 Zombrex 4 |gender = Female |age = 4 (Case Zero) 7 (DR2) |number = 067 |notebook = Chuck’s spirited daughter. Infected with the zombie infection, she needs Zombrex every 24 hours. |race = Caucasian |Health = Infected}} Katey Greene, appearing in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero and Dead Rising 2, is the daughter of motocross champion Chuck Greene and his wife Pam Greene. During the events of "The Las Vegas Outbreak," Pam became zombified, and bit little Katey on her left arm, infecting her, and forcing Chuck to constantly procure Zombrex to keep her alive. Over the years, the bond shared between Katey and her father has grown to be unbreakable as Chuck claims that he would do anything for her, even if it means facing a zombie horde to bring Katey a stuffed animal. Katey Greene always needs to be given a daily dose of Zombrex to prevent herself from turning into a zombie (Two doses a day in Case Zero). Story Dead Rising: Road to Fortune In the first issue of the series, Katey is briefly seen at the end of the story heading to Las Vegas with her parents. She expresses her excitement over winning the big money in Chuck's upcoming motocross tournament. Chuck happily agrees with her, and promises that this trip will soon change their lives "forever". , Katey, and Chuck.]] Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Her father dotes on her and will do anything for her after the loss of her mother, which hit her hard. She has also been infected by her mother, who turned during the outbreak. The pair arrive in Still Creek after fleeing the Las Vegas Outbreak, and all is calm until the zombies appear and their truck is stolen by an unidentified survivor. She stays in the Brockett Gas Station as her father looks for Zombrex and a way out before the military arrives to wipe out everything within 50 miles of Las Vegas, including Still Creek. Later that night, after receiving her second dose of Zombrex, a psychotic mechanic arrives at the gas station and tries to kill Katey when he learns she is infected. Chuck manages to kill the mechanic, and he and Katey escape Still Creek on a motorcycle soon after, just as the military begins their cleanup operation. Dead Rising 2 Katey comes to Fortune City with her father before the outbreak. Because of the steep cost of Zombrex, Chuck Greene becomes a contestant in Terror Is Reality in order to make money. During the TiR contest Katey is taken to the green room by the TiR Employee. After the zombie outbreak, she is carried by her father to the Emergency Shelter where Sullivan comments on her bite. He allows her to enter the bunker when Chuck tells him that he has Zombrex (in fact, he does not). When Chuck leaves the bunker, as he must do multiple times in the course of the story (both to find Zombrex for Katey and to clear his own name), Katey remains behind. Stacey Forsythe looks after her in Chuck's absence. At least once every 24 hours, Chuck must return to her to administer Zombrex to her; after the third dose, she becomes suddenly ill and passes out, but apparently recovers completely. If the player achieves and survives Overtime, Katey is captured by TK, along with Stacey. Both are subsequently rescued by Chuck, and leave Fortune City together. Gifts for Katey In Dead Rising 2, Katey can be given various gifts, 11 in total: #Giant Stuffed Elephant http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=93 #Giant Stuffed Donkey http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=92 #Giant Stuffed Bull http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=93 #Giant Stuffed Rabbit http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=97 #Robot Bear http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=98 #Beach Ball http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=96 #Stick Pony http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=96 #Water Gun http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=97 #Bag of Marbles http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=96 #Funny Painting (only available during Art Appreciation) #Snowflake http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=95 #This Will Unlock Father Of The Year Award/Achievement Failure of giving Katey Zombrex Zombrex is extremely important in Dead Rising 2 and Case Zero so Katey does not turn. Failure to get Katey Zombrex will result in Ending F in both Case Zero and Dead Rising 2. Unlike in Case Zero, failure to give Katey her Zombrex in Dead Rising 2 will not immediately end the game. Instead a cutscene will play that changes depending on if Chuck is in the Emergency Shelter or outside of it. After the cutscene a message will appear saying Katey Has Turned. In Case Zero, failing to give Katey her zombrex will immediately end the game after a cutscene plays. Alternatively, there are two separate cutscenes depending on whether or not Chuck is in the same room as Katey (both end the games regardless). Notes *She has a large bite mark on her left forearm, where she was bitten by her mother. *During Overtime Mode, Tyrone King will administer Zombrex to Katey. Trivia *In her notebook picture in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Katey's pigtails are missing. *Katey has a mock PSP where she can be seen playing Mega Man. *Even if Katey turns, it is impossible to see her zombie form, even if the player chooses to continue. Upon turning, she disappears from the game, except for her backpack. It's possible that Sullivan or another survivor killed her to protect the other people in the bunker, or she may had left before she turned as there is a delay between the final moments of humanity and zombifaction. *At just 4 years old in Case Zero, Katey is the youngest of all survivors in the Dead Rising series (except for Snowflake the tiger). *It is possible to level Chuck from 1 to 6 just from gifting items to Katey, without killing any enemies or rescuing any survivors. *In the beta version of the game Katey was originally called Cindy.Evidence of this can be seen in the PC version of DR2 as all of Katey's texture files are labled as Cindy, E.G. Her jeans texture is called Cindy jeans cm. *In the non-canon game Off the Record Chuck has lost Katey, resulting him into going insane, he is seen carrying a doll on his back that resembles Katey. *In Off the Record, if you go into the green room where you find Katey in the original DR2, you will find Katey's PSP and backpack on the floor in a pool of blood, with Frank saying, "Who would bring a kid in here?" (You can also take a picture of the items for Drama points.) Gallery Image:Dead-rising-2-20090427023049059.jpg|Chuck on his bike with his young daughter on the back. Image:Katey_Greene.png|Katey is comforted by her father Image:Katey Case Zero.JPG|Katey as seen in Case Zero 957985_20100613_790screen015.jpg|Katey, playing Megaman on her PSP Katey detailed.png|Bio on official website Image:Katey_Gifts.jpg|Zero kills, leveling from only gifting Katey (Level 6) Case Zero Zombrex 1.png|"Daddy, why did Mommy bite me?" Screen shot 2010-11-02 at 5.39.01 PM.png|Katey holding her father's hand PortraitKateyGreeneDR2.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Riisng 2 Videos Katey Has Turned: This is what happens if Chuck fails to give Katey Zombrex in time. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jTgC5Mm_2Q&feature=player_detailpage Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Characters